The Forgotten's Revenge
by The Wyld's Kyn
Summary: After Heero is found in a forest near death, he escape from his fellow pilots on the claim that he will end up killing them. (I stink at summaries.) Compleat
1. The First Attempt

Wild: Whoa, were did this come from? I was just cleaning my Guinea pig and the first line hits me in the face. Disclaimer!

Van: Why are you making me do this? Get someone from the same show!

Wild: (Death Glare)

Van: Ok, ok. She doesn't own Gundam Wing or me. (As much as she wants to!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

The Forgotten Revenge

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

****

The First Attempt 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He just stood up and left, without so much as a word to any one. They found him two days later, sprawled in a wood, covered in blood, shaking with the tears he didn't have.

For three weeks he lay as if dead, eyes wide and staring, sinking in and out of fever, tossed in nightmares and not making a sound. They took turns keeping watch over him, though nothing ever changed. So they gradually lost all hope.

Heero's eye slowly focused on the white expanse above him. He blinked, trying to identify it then realized it was the ceiling. A ceiling. Where was he? He sat up and nearly screamed in pain. He blinked again. Why couldn't he see out of his other eye? He gingerly reached up to touch it and found a bandage instead. Heero quickly scanned the rest of the room before his eye came to rest on Duo lightly dozing in the corner of the room. Shoot. The worst place for him to be. The safe house. Quietly he pulled back the covers. Noting he was still in his clothes, he silently limped over to a chair and grabbed the coat of the back of it. Then, wincing with every step, he made his way to the door. He slid open the door slipped out and, quietly as he could, closed it. The door clicked. Heero, knowing he had fifteen seconds before Duo responded, bolted for the stairs.

"WHAT!? He's DISAPPEARED!?!!!?!"

Heero grunted. Eleven seconds. Duo had gotten better. He ran down the hall. Two doors slammed behind him.

WuFei's shout echoed through the house. "How can he disappear!?! He's critically injured!!?!"

Heero, heading for the back door, raced into the kitchen looking behind him to make sure he wasn't pursued. He contacted a solid mass and was nearly thrown to the floor. Looking up, he saw Trowa standing as a barrier between him and the door. 

"So much for getting away unnoticed" Heero muttered 

He gave Trowa an apologetic look and punched him.

Quatre arrived in time to see Trowa fall. Without so much as a second he launched himself at Heero, with Duo and WuFei right behind.

Heero, caught off guard, toppled under their weight.

The lasted thing he managed to choke out was "I was only trying to help…" before he fainted from pain.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wow! That was weird! Oh well, did you like it? Please R&R


	2. The First Success

Wild: Hello again… Ah oh 

Yami Bakura no Tenshi: YOU HURT TROWA-CHAN!!!!! I WILL KILL!!!!!!!

Wild: (Being chased around school grounds) Hey! Ow! I'm sorry! Ow! WOULD YOU STOP HITTING ME?

Chibi Trowa: … …. ..! {Trowa language: You hurt me!} (Whacks Chibi Heero over his head with a waffle maker)

Chibi Heero: Ow!

YBnT: (sitting in stands with a bag of popcorn) Go Trowa!

Wild: *sweatdrops* Okaaay, that's just weird. O well, on with the disclaimer.

Van: She doesn't own any of it, not even me!

_________________________________________________________________

****

The First Success

_________________________________________________________________

"Bakas, all of you!" was the first thing out of Heero's mouth when he woke up.

"I suppose that's Heero's way of saying 'Thank you for saving my butt.'" Duo commented helpfully.

"It would have been better for all of us just to have let me die!" snarled Heero as he swung his legs out of bed.

"And you think you're going?" Quatre said, effectively putting himself between Heero and the door.

"Out of my way." Heero growled as he roughly pushed past him, but immediately found himself faced with WuFei and Trowa. Heero didn't think he could take both of them at once, but he had to try. Their lives may depend on it. He shifted to fight in stance.

Already knowing the outcome of the fight that would ensue, Quatre wondered "Why does Heero want to get away so badly, what did we do to him?"

The fight was over very quickly with Trowa pinning Heero's arms to his sides and pushing him back to bed.

"Yuy, don't try the window because if you remember you're on the third floor and one of us will guard the door at all times so don't try to escape." WuFei casually commented.

As they left Heero called after them "If you keep me here, I'll end up killing you!"

They chose to ignore that.

------------------------------------------

A shot echoed through the house. Followed by a silence. Followed by burst of noise. Followed by everyone running around aimlessly. Except Heero… and Quatre. They eventually ended in Quatre's room to see him lying on his bed in a pool of his own blood and Trowa leaning over him checking his pulse and announcing he's still alive. 

Heero limped up behind WuFei, took one look at the scene and muttered sounding quite unsurprised "It was a lot faster than I expected, It's gotten better."

WuFei, startled, turned to ask what in heaven's name he was talking about and found him self facing empty air. Heero was already down the stairs and at the door.

"YUY, GET BACK HERE!!!!"

"Hh, right."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That was interesting. Hey! My head hurts! Oh, and sorry about the type-o in the title of the first chapter. Heh, my bad. Please don't flame me for hurting Quatre! I'm just your average homicidal maniac! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!


	3. With or against romance

Why hello, hello, hello.

Yami Wild: Shut up.

Ok, Geezs, why do I have such a grumpy alter ego.

Chibi Wild: Shut up.

That's sooo weird to hear coming from you.

Right, Yami Baka no tenshi (yes, that's on purpose) is pressuring me to make this yaoi so I'm setting up a pole. Please tell me if I should 

Make it yaoi, 1+2 Make it yaoi, 3+4 Make it yaoi, both Add girls ( not the G-girls, I draw the line there) Forget romance all together ( Please!) 

I promise you that if it is yaoi, I refuse to make it heavy. I really, really, need you to review, so I can write the next chapter. Bye, bye! 


	4. The Second Success

Wild: Jeez! You people are so confused. Make up your minds! O well, I'll ditch the romance. I can't STAND IT!!!!!!!!!!!

Chibi Wild: Then why did you put up that poll anyway?!

Wild: He, he. Because I felt like it?

Yami Wild: Baka.

Wild: Nobody likes me, everybody hates me...

Yami Wild: Damn well right! Shut up!

Wild: Actually, nobody flamed me for killing Quatre…

Quatre: We shouldn't be fighting and hurting people, especially me!

Chibi Wild: (hits him over head with waffle maker) Now I see why she killed you off first!

Van: Enough! She doesn't own Gundam Wing!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The Second Success 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"He took the Wing Zero."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" chimed in Duo, saluting WuFei.

"Shut up, Maxwell!"

WuFei glared at Duo as he lounged in a chair beside Trowa, who was sitting on Quatre's bed.

"If you had the slighted shred of intellect, you would have noticed that while we were trying to find the source of the shot…"

"You mean while we were aimlessly running in little circles" commented Duo sarcastically.

WuFei continued as if he hadn't heard "… two people weren't there. Quatre obviously but neither was..."

"Heero." Trowa finished his sentence for him. "So what do we do?"

"We follow him." Replied Duo, surprisingly serious.

"But one of us has to stay with Quatre."

"Good point, you stay."

"What! I don't want to stay here with half dead people and miss all the fun!"

"Fine Maxwell! Trowa, you stay."

Trowa nodded silently as Duo skipped out of the room singing:

"We're going Wing hunting! We're going Wing hunting!"

WuFei just covered his eyes, shook his head and followed Duo out of the room. He was half way to the clearing where they kept the Gundams when Duo leaped out from behind a tree. "SohowarewegoingtofindHeeroanyway?"

WuFei blinked, quickly translated that into English and replied "We'll use the tracking system, of course."

"What tracking system?"

"Baka, our Gundam tracking system."

"Oooh, that tracking system. I know which one you mean!"

"No you don't."

They continued arguing the whole way into their Gundams, where upon WuFei showed Duo what tracking system he meant.

~ An hour later ~

"Wu-man, I'm sorry to break it to you but it's not working."

"Shut up, Maxwell."

~ Half an hour later ~

"Wu-man, it's not working."

"Shut _up_, Maxwell."

~ 15 minutes later ~

"Wu-man, it's _still_ not working."

"Shut _UP_, Maxwell."

~ 5 minutes later ~

"Wu-man, this is getting really dumb!"

"Maxwell, I'm warning you!"

~ 1 minute ~

"Woofee, must I spell it, G-I-V-E-I-T-U-P!!!"

"That's it. We're staying out tonight looking!"

"What! Wu-man, you know I hate camping out!"

"Exactly."

Duo was still grumbling when WuFei announced he was going looking for water

_____________________________________________________________________

Birds took flight shrieking at the echoes of the shot.

Duo was there before the echoes died away. His eyes slid away from WuFei, where blood was already staining his once white shirt, to the note. It was written in dripping blood.

__

Dear little pawn,

I will kill every last one of you to avenge what was done to me.

Goodbye.

Yuy

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wild: That was so good! I love myself!

Chibi Wild: woooo, lets not become our own bishi!

Wild: Actually…

Yami Wild: Just R&R.


	5. Suspicions

Wild: Thank you all so much for reviewing! I want to introduce you to my new muse, Everybody!!!

Everybody: Hello?

Wild: Everybody is, well, everybody!! I have one question though. Do Reese Pieces have honey in them? Because this one sure taste's like it does! Wooaa, _Déjà Vu! _Look shinny chickens…HIHI!!!, Mister Shinny Chickens!!! 

Chibi Wild: What else was in that candy besides honey!?!

VaN: ShE DoESn't OWN GunDAM WinG Or REEsE PieCEs!

Wild: HEY LooK!!! CAPs loCk!!! HeHehEheHeHEheHe!!!!!!!!!!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Suspicions

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Duo, red won't stain black."

"I know, I know Tro, I was just joking!"

Trowa gave him the two-of-our-team-mates-are-injured-and-one-missing-this-is-no-time-for-jokes look and returned to taking the bullet out of WuFei's back. They sat in silence till Duo lost track of time, then (surprise!) Trowa broke the quiet "Any signs of Heero?"

Duo winced: that was the last question he'd wanted. "Well not exactly…"

"What did you find?" cut in Trowa.

Duo held out the note. Trowa put down the pair of tweezers he was holding and read it. Only Quatre's breathing, from where he lay asleep on the other bed broke the silence. Finally Trowa put down the note, slowly shook his head and proceeded to stare out the window. Duo knew exactly what he was thinking and voiced his thoughts out loud. "How could Heero do something like that?…"

"I didn't."

They both whirled around, Duo grabbing his gun and training it on the figure leaning on the doorframe. Heero looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in days, which, considering he had only been gone for 24 hours or so, was pretty hard.

"I just had to warn you," Heero said on a monotone, his eye (yes eye, the other one's bandaged, remember?) trained on the window behind Trowa, not on them or the gun, "It only attacks the places I have last been. If you leave now, you will be safe." 

"And how do we know it's not you?" asked Duo incredulously. 

"You don't." came the monotone reply. Heero turned to leave.

"Now wait a second…" growled Duo starting to get up. It was a little late. Heero was gone. Duo turned to Trowa "Do you think we should take his ad…"

The sound of a shot was heard. In a flash Heero was back in the room, shutting and locking the door, while trying to stop the blood flowing from his arm.

"It's here. Now do you believe me?" he asked with no emotion in his voice. Pilots 02 and 03 looked at him and than at each other. Trowa moved to close the window.

"We're with you, pal." Duo reassured Heero as he checked his bullet supply.

"Right. Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to take the safety catch off your gun."

"Oh."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wild: That was way too short. Hey! Somebody left the coffee maker on. Look at all that good coffee going to waste! *Glug Glug Glug* Ahhhh.

Yami Wild: Noooo!!! Now we have to deal with a sugar _and _caffeine high authoress!

Wild: Lalalalalala! Let's go dress up Barbie! *Drags Yami Wild off*

Yami Wild: Help! Somebody, anybody! Save me! Pleeeease!

Two strangers: Ok! *Runs up and pull Yami Wild out of Wild's grip*

Yami Wild: Who the heck are you!?

Stranger one: I'm Somebody!

Stranger two: And I'm Anybody, we're Everybody's cousins!

Everybody: o.O WILD!!!

Wild: MAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody: Please R&R. *Chases after Wild* COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Confusions

Wild: HIHI!!!!!! Van, what are you doing?

Van: Playing poker with your chibi.

Wild: Right.

Chibi Wild: I win! I win! Two rounds out of three!

Wild: Wha'da win? 

Chibi Wild: Some kingdom and the right to do the disclaimer!

Wild: What did you win?

Van: A waffle maker…

Wild: o.O 

Chibi Wild: She doesn't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters or Gundams or evil organizations or colonies or…

Wild: Enough all ready! No need to drag it out or rub it in! On with the fic!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Confusion 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Heero stood in the middle of the room and watched Trowa secure the window. Behind him, Duo leaned on the door, ready to stop it from opening. A board outside creaked. In a flash Duo was at the door, straining to keep it closed. Heero joined him, pushing against the terrible strength of whatever was on the other side. Suddenly, so suddenly that Duo nearly fell over, it stopped.

"Whew, I thought l was about to lose an arm pushing that door!" Duo complained as he leaned against it.

"Now we open the door." Heero stated

"What! Are you nuts! Then it will get us!"

"And we'll get it."

Duo, grumbling about insane people, cautiously slid open the door.

It took their eyes a moment to adjust to the dimness of the hall, but when they did they could just make out a gray figure lurking there. It was not at all what Duo had expected. Instead of the tall Grim Reaper-like figure he had imagined, it was extremely short but did have a menacing air about it. With a snarl Heero launched himself at the shape. The figure suddenly had a gun in it's hand but as it slammed into the wall, the shot when wide. Well… it missed Heero and it missed Duo but behind them Trowa collapsed on the ground. Duo hurled himself at the shape. Its response time, for all of his 11 seconds, was better though. It reached inside its coat and retrieved an object and threw it at their feet. The air filled with smoke. Duo's eyes, followed by his mind, went black. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything stayed black when he opened his eyes. Everything was totally black, so black you couldn't even see where wall met floor. Heck, you couldn't even see the walls! Duo liked this room. He also noticed that his hands were free. A hole of white appeared in the blackness and the figure walked through. Shoulder length red-brown hair framed the face of a woman. It would have been beautiful if it had not worn such a look of hate and disgust as she looked at Heero. To Duo's surprise Heero wore a look Duo had never seen on him, a look of intense regret and shame. 

After a long silence Heero managed to choke out "Ezwin… I'm sorry."

"Sorry? SORRY!? Sorry's not good enough, O…" she glanced at Duo "…Heero. Everyone died because of you! You! I thought you cared! But no. You had to finish the job. So I've spent the last 6 years tracking you down. To make you pay. To make you pay for what you did! I even took your new last name, just to make sure I wouldn't forget. Haven't you felt the guilt eating away at you? Well, I have. I wasn't there for them, right when they needed me most. Once I found you, I started to destroy your new family. But I never even saw you try to protect them. Just like the last! And you knew I was coming after we met in the forest. Did you ever care?!?" She was nearly in tears by the time she finished her rant.

Heero looked away. "I…I can't give an excuse. Kill me and finish the job." 

Ezwin got an evil look in her eyes. " I'm sorry to draw your suffering out, but I have an one errand to attend to before I help you on your way… to hell." She drew her gun and turned to Duo.

The door learned to fly and Trowa raced into the room, with no trace of blood or a wound anywhere. He had his gun trained on Ezwin. "One move and you're dead!"

Duo sighed in relief "Just in time. Thanks Tro! I almost lost my sk…Watch out!"

As Duo talked, Ezwin had slowly and carefully started to train her gun on Trowa. Trowa swung around and prepared to shoot, only to find his target blocked by Heero. Trowa slowly lowered his gun. "Why stop me Heero?" he asked quietly.

Heero replied in a voice bearly audible "Because she is my mother."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yami Wild: I can't believe you lost Fanelia to that pipsqueak! It was a perfectly good country!

Chibi Wild: And whom are you calling pipsqueak! You may address me as your Majesty!

Wild: shhh! You're ruining the dramatic affect of the story! Please R&R.


	7. The Ending

Wild: Ok, since I own episode zero, I know that this is probably not what happened, but, hey, they never said what happened to Heero's family! I know that a lot of other stuff isn't right ether but O well.

Van: She doesn't own any of it except Ezwin (weird name)

Wild: Look who's talking. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**The Ending**

______________________________________________________________________________________

"It was about 2am when I woke up. I heard the business door roll open and movement in the rooms around her. I sighed. Another opportunity for them to get killed. As usual I wondered why I even let them do this. I sighed again and went back to sleep. At 5 I was down stairs, making breakfast for who ever might have to leave early. No one was down but then my 17-year-old son, the black sheep who refuses to take part in the business, was first. My 3 year old daughter then my husband where next. Then my 19 year old and my 5 year old son. He was the one on the job then, since he was on autopilot like he was before every "mission". You could almost see the gears turning. He set off just after 2pm. I didn't even get to tell him to clean his room."

"Whoaaaaaaaa! Back up! Heero didn't clean his room?!?" Five pairs of eyes turned to where Heero sat in the corner of the room. The perfect soldier could almost have been blushing. 

"Well… I was… always busy. Anyway I left and head straight for the location I had been given, Into the Dark X gang territory. The patrols took me straight to headquarters. It took me long time to convince them that I wanted to join. My mission was to get information as well as kill the leader. I was put to the test and passed easily. I was then sworn by the code of 'betray the gang and you and your family are killed' and I was put to work. Soon I was popular and a pet to the leader. I learned a lot of secrets and tricks of the trade over those months. I finally learned all I needed to know I stabbed the boss in the back and escaped. A couple of months later G asked me to become a gundam pilot."

For a long time there was silence in Quatre's room where five boys and one woman sat. "And…?" WuFei ventured. Ezwin leaned back against the chair she was tied to. "The day Heero left, they were killed. I was driving him there so I was missed. I came home to their corpses. Everyone was lying there, even the cat." She paused " The only body not there was your sister. I never found her."

At this Heero jumped up "You mean she might be alive!?"

His mother sigh. "Highly unlikely. So what are you going to do with me?"

"We are going to let you go." Quatre said before Heero could speak. Seeing the stare he got from the others he hurried on. " With a promise not to come after us of course. We are fighting a war here."

Ezwin stared at him as if he had grown to heads "You mean your just going to let me go? After all that?" 

"Yep. RIGHT GUYS?" prodded Quatre.

"Suuuure…" drawled Duo

"…"

"Weak bakas"

"Heero?"

Heero slowly nodded but seemed to be off in another world.

Duo and Trowa stood up "We'll just escort you to the door…"

Heero didn't wait for the rest but headed for his room.

"Alive. My sister might be alive."

_________________________________________________________________________________

****

The Beginning

__________________________________________________________________________________

Well that's finally over with. I ya want to find out about Heero's sister ya could read **There's a miniature you attached to your leg.**

Bye-Bye- Bye- Bye- Bye- Bye- Bye- Bye- Bye!

P.S. This is _actually_ the end of the story, believe it or not!


End file.
